


Lost touch

by Beautyinflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Heartache, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/pseuds/Beautyinflight
Summary: Marinette’s emotions rage as she is left behind by everyone she loves as they move on. First Alya then Adrien even Chat was distant nowadays as he had found himself somebody else. Luka still spoke to her when she needed it most but she could see how much it hurt him. Nobody seemed to care now that she could no longer be ‘the girl crushing hopelessly on adrien’.Adrien’s mind was melting as his individuality faded away. All sense of freedom he once found at school slipping through his fingers. His only vice left being Ladybug’s partner. Only, could he really keep it up? The girl he loved for so long finally showing him attention when he was no longer available to reciprocate. An impossible situation that can never end well.Luka was crushed. The girl he loved was hurting and there was nothing he could do. She still chose HIM. Luka didn’t mind it so much when all he had to do was be patient but Adrien had hurt her and her friends didn’t even notice her pain. Why couldn’t she just let him in ? He won’t give up on her. Not yet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 6





	1. Marinette

Marinette dragged herself to her seat behind Alya. She was late. Again. Everybody so engrossed in conversations they didn’t see her come in or rather couldn’t find it within themselves to break conversation to greet her. At least detention would give her somewhere to go at lunch. Ever since that day at the harbour the group had become couples central. All the seating had an even amount of chairs and all the talk about the double dates and couple life. Marinette being the only one left. Of course there was Luka but she had already ruined that. She’d made him feel unworthy, second best. She valued him above all else but she couldn’t go there with him. Not after how she’s treated him. It would be cruel.

Leaning forward and tapping her shoulder to get Alya’s attention.“Hey alya? Do you think we could go over some of the class notes later? I’ve missed a couple of classes and don’t want to get any further behind.” She laughed dryly. She didn’t have it in her for a real laugh but it was certainly an amusing prospect. ‘Further behind’ would be if she was in the year below. What with being a superhero on call 24/7 and all it made it difficult to keep up with her classes. It wasn’t her fault.

“Hm? What was that? Sorry I can’t do tonight. Me and Nino-”

“Right.” They hadn’t hung out in weeks. It was date night or she didn’t want Marinette to feel awkward ‘what with Adrien and Kagami’; Juleka didn’t want to have Luka there and they were sure she would invite him. So many reasons, so many excuses. It left her evenings free to catch up on classes she didn’t have notes for or to prance around saving Paris with her suddenly distant best friend. Even at night tikki would sneak out to find Plagg when she thought Marinette was asleep. Sleeping wasn’t something she did much of anymore. Except when she really needed to be awake.

She didn’t understand a word being said in class- from missing so much. It was utter gibberish. The teacher and her friends had always promised to catch her up but they had their own lives, they couldn’t wait around for her anymore. Doing her best to write down everything said but failing horribly she resorted, as she so often did, to doodling on her books. Focused so deeply that she could only catch the end of a bubble of laughter that spread through the class. She didn’t need to hear about all the things she was missing out on so it was better not to listen, she convinced herself. Heavy breaths and aching limbs. She was exhausted trying to keep herself from breaking every hour of the day. The cruelty of it that who she once considered her best friend might abandon her to sit with their boyfriend leaving her to sit by the boy who continues to break her heart. Alienating her from social gathering but not sparing her from hours of emotional torture daily. Double standards much, Alya.

  
Adrien thought Marinette was mad at him since she couldn’t look at him for fear of breaking her masked facade. Once a dream, now a nightmare. Sitting by her first love everyday as he thought of someone else...


	2. Adrien

The last couple of weeks featured a lot of firsts for Adrien. First date. First girlfriend. First kiss. A lot was changing. Lila was at all his photoshoots now. Kagami would come to eat lunch with him and his father and Kagami’s mother had agreed to alternating hosts to joint dinners every other week. It wasn’t how he thought it would he - having a girlfriend. Kagami was great but everything was so tightly scheduled. It felt like another chore on Nathalie’s chart for Adrien to remember. In fact it was. She would order gifts for Kagami on his behalf and remind him of his dates. It was tiresome. He almost wished his father didn’t approve so that he might feel a sense of freedom. Almost.

School seemed quieter. Nino asked him to swap seats with Alya so maybe that was why. Not being sat next to his best friend wasn’t all bad since he was moving next to Marinette. He thought sitting next to Marinette would be fun. He really liked her and they seemed to get on well but she wouldn’t even look at him. The first day he sat in Alya’s seat she just stood there staring and then ran out. He wasn’t sure what he’d done but he needed to figure out so he could make it up to her. She didn’t sit with them at lunch anymore and didn’t join them at the park after school. Was she avoiding him? She seemed miserable, barely spoke and he hadn’t heard her laugh in a while. If only there was someway to get her to open up so that he could find the best way to fix whatever was going on.

”Have you seen Marinette?” He asked Alya before heading in after lunch. He saw her in class this morning but she missed class so often these days and no one said a word.

“Not since this morning.” Alya replied with a smile. Did she not notice Marinette’s odd behaviour? Weren’t they supposed to be best friends? Something wasn’t right. Adrien decided to duck back out of the door to go look for her but he ran right into Chloé.

”Class is this way, silly! Don’t want you to be late _again_ now do we Adrikins.” She grabbed his shoulders, spin him around and marched him back to his seat. He would have to find some other time to play detective.


	3. Luka

As he was let out from his class for lunch his phone buzzed. Notes for his test later almost falling out his satchel as he retrieved it. His lunch was later than hers and she often called at this time after she’d had detention. Regular detentions and endless hours free. How his heart went out to Marinette. Speeding up to get away from his classmates, he took a deep breath and answered.

”Luka, I-“ Her voice was shaky and Luka caught a muffled sniff through the scuffling and static. His chest tightened and his jaw tensed. Even now she couldn’t bare admit when she was crying. “I need you.” She managed between heavy breaths.  
“You don’t need to say another word tell me where you are. I’ll come get you.” Stopping only by his locker, to grab his helmet, he rushed out to the street where he kept his bike. His afternoon class wasn’t that important anyways.  
  


She was stood leant against the gate in the empty school yard, her bag held begrudgingly by her legs, her eyes still red from tears. Seeing her this way twisted knots inside his stomach. He reached inside the compartment in the seat of his bike for Marinette’s helmet and held it out to her. She trudged over to him and managed a weak smile. He took her bag and put it in the space left by the helmet while she clicked the strap around her chin. A well rehearsed routine before Marinette climbed on behind Luka and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her warmth still reaching him through all those clothes. Checking his mirrors, smiling at her as they caught eyes, he felt her head settle against his shoulder and they were off.

Swooping in like her knight in shining armour was becoming a hobby of his- one he rather enjoyed. He only wished he could whisk her away somewhere she didn’t need rescuing. Somewhere she didn’t need to hide her tears. It didn’t matter that she didn’t choose him, not really. He chose her with every beat of his swollen heart. Nothing could change that.   
  


He took her back to the boat he called home, knowing she needed to curl up and cry. The bakery was open and her parents couldn’t know. Out in public was a definite no. Luka helped take off her helmet and brushed a tear from her cheek. Her smile returned at last and he threw her the keys. Marinette had been over so often she happily let herself in as he locked away his bike. Jumping onto his bed and raiding the kitchen for snacks, he was so glad she felt at home. They would lay for hours, him stroking her hair. Sometimes she would vent her frustrations out with words or tears. Whatever she needed, he was there, on call for her unconditionally.


End file.
